


Hold my hand, melt my heart

by Awenseth



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Parenting classes for a mad scientist by a berserker, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayuri experiments on a device he got from Szayel's lab when there is an accident. Nemu gets turned in to a child and as such needs to be taken care off by the one calling himself her father. Can the cold scientist deal with the situation? Could he become a true father? Help comes from an unexpected place, could this be a new start?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold my hand, melt my heart

It all had started like a normal day in Siratei, the Winter War was over with the Shinigami and their allies going out of it as the victors, the Arrancar were defeated and retreated. Both Gin and Tosen lost their lives in the war and hopefully had Aizen also fallen victim to his heavy wounds inflicted upon him by both Hirako Shinji and Urahara Kisuke. It took some time to rebuild everything, but now could the liFe of both Soul Society and Karakura go on.

In the 12th Division was at the moment Kurotsuchi Mayuri currently working in his laboratory on one of the many devices he had got out of the shortage room of the Octava's lab. He really needed to admit that the other was truly brilliant, then he was working on this thing and he still couldn't figure out what it was, the others also took time and turned out to be scientificall masterpieces! He was again running down a test on it when he got a call that his other experiment for today was ready to be started. He wanted to improve the Hollow detecting cell phones with a reishi based inner core which could also define the appearing Hollows strength so that the Shinigami would know how many of them were needed to defeat them. He was doing good progress which pleased him till he noticed that there was something missing, namely the notes he made a few days ago.

"Nemu, get me my notes they are in the west part of the laboratory." he barked not even looking up from his work.

"Hai Mayuri-sama." Nemu replied emotionlessly before exiting the room hurriedly.

It was five minutes later that Mayuri decided to give it a first test try, but in the exact minute he activated the cell there was a loud noise and a tremor shaking the ground. Everyone looked around confused till suddenly the door flew open.

"Captain there was an explosion in the room where vice-Captain Nemu was in." the 12th Division's member said as everyone hurried out.

Reaching the place of the explosion Mayuri saw Akon already standing there observing the cleanings, he also noted that this was the same room where he had left the Octava's mysterious device. Growling on the inside that it got wasted, storming up to his subordinate he wanted to demand informations. Hopefully was the thing still reparable, Nemu can get fixed easily.

"Akon what happened." he demanded.

"We are still trying to figure it out, but it looks like as if something in there reacted at the waves streaming out of the new reishi core and that caused the explosion, but that isn't the worst problem." the blackhead said in a strange tone and he also looked nervous.

"Then what is it?" he asked with a raised eyebrow till he suddenly felt a tugging on his haori. Looking down in confusion his eyes widened as they stared down into familiar gray ones.

"Exactly that." Akon replied as he held back a snigger at the sight of a gapping Kurotsuchi Mayuri staring down at a little Nemu who was looking up at his with large curious eyes, the white haori still gripped tightly by her little hand.

Now this was truly as some of their still living frineds would say a codac moment…


End file.
